1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communication systems and particularly relates to a method for performing evolved multimedia broadcast and multicast service (eMBMS) counting in wireless systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to effectively use mobile network resources, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) defines Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Service (MBMS). In LTE, it is called evolved Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Service (eMBMS). The terms MBMS and eMBMS are used interchangeably in the document. The MBMS service relates to transmitting data from a data source to a plurality of target devices, which involves the sharing of network (comprising a core network and an access network) resources and improves the utilization rate of the network resources (especially air interface resources). The eMBMS service defined by the 3GPP not only provides the multicast and broadcast of message class with pure text and low rate but also provides the broadcast and multicast of high speed multimedia services. The MBMS service provides various rich video, audio and multimedia services, which undoubtedly conforms to the development trend of the future mobile data and provides a better service prospect for the development of the 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication.
Currently, the evolved MBMS service is introduced in Long Term Evolution (LTE) system for broadcasting infotainment services over coverage area utilizing Multicast-Broadcast Single-Frequency Network (MBSFN) technique to a large number of User Equipments (UEs). The MBSFN technology requires each cell in the MBSFN area to send the same data content on the same time frequency resources, which requires carrying out uniform scheduling and planning on each cell. The eMBMS counting procedure is used to count the number of UEs in connected mode which are receiving eMBMS service(s) and/or interested to receive eMBMS services. It provides network with valuable information about users and services for better provisioning, planning and operation of eMBMS services. The information can also be used as TRP ratings for services. For this purpose, messages are defined for this information exchange between UE and network termed as Counting Procedure as illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the UE receives an MBMSCountingRequest message from a network such as an Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network (EUTRAN). As per the 3GPP Specification, the UE treats the MBMSCountingRequest messages received in each modification period independently. In response to the request message, the UE transmits a MBMS counting response to the E-UTRAN.
In the unlikely case, the E-UTRAN repeats an MBMSCountingRequest (i.e. including the same services) in a subsequent modification period, and the UE also responds again. The request from the E-UTRAN network are shared via multicast control channel (MCCH) and responses from the UE are transmitted on unicast channel. A potential issue is seen that during same modification period i.e. at repeated occasions of MCCH, UE cannot avoid responding to counting requests. This is because MCCH packet data units (PDUs) can be multiplexed with Multicast Traffic Channel (MTCH) or MSI (MCH Scheduling Information) PDUs during active services reception, UE is likely to receive counting request again at repetition occasions during modification period as shown in FIG. 2. When this happens RRC cannot distinguish if counting request is again received within same modification period and how it has to be handled as RRC is not aware about modification boundaries. In worst case, the UE responds for every such occasion which is undesired (unintended behavior, un-necessary messages, additional power consumption etc.). The problem will be faced by each of the UEs deploying MBMS operation. Also, network receives multiple responses from the UEs in its coverage and it could lead to incorrect estimation of the number of the UEs interested in different set of services and overall, counting mechanism itself will be hampered.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method for performing evolved multimedia broadcast and multicast service (eMBMS) counting procedure efficiently in wireless systems.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.